Taking a Life to Save a Life
by burnkitty
Summary: Set in Twilight, Chapter 16—Carlisle. Edward is talking about being away from Carlisle p. 299 and has a flashback about one of his victims during the conversation with Bella. Written in Edward’s POV. Rated M for violence.


Taking a Life to Save a Life.

Summary: Set in Twilight, Chapter 16—Carlisle. This fic came about by my best friend asking me to write something about Edward in his dark period. Takes place when Edward is talking about being away from Carlisle (p. 299) and has a flashback about one of his victims during the conversation with Bella. Written in Edward's POV.

Disclaimer: I swear, I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer is a goddess for bringing the world Edward and Bella, hell, for bringing us everyone in Twilight and for that I will always be thankful. For without them, there would be no story of mine to follow.

Beta: I want to say a HUGE thank you to Peace like a River for helping me with this fic, without you, I don't think I would be posting this story.

~~~*~*~~~

"…If I followed a murderer down a dark alley where he stalked a young girl – if I saved her, then surely I wasn't so terrible."

I watched Bella shiver, and I tried to figure out what she was thinking. I was sure I probably wouldn't get it right no matter how many possibilities I went through. She always surprised me. At the same time, an all too vivid memory of the young girl I was referring to came to mind. Her soft blonde hair and startling green eyes came to mind, my recall, crystal clear. The scene started unfolding like I was there once more as another part of me still tried to unravel Bella's facial expression.

~~~*~*~~~

I hadn't been away from Carlisle and Esme for long. I was enjoying the thrill of being on my own yet at the same time missing home terribly. It wasn't far away if I ever wanted to go back, but I wasn't quite finishing experiencing what life and human blood had to offer me. It was 1929, and I was in Toronto. It was full of life, as well as low-lives[. Perfect candidates to satisfy my needs, and I was certain no one would miss the few I fed on.

The night life was particularly rich tonight, and I let myself blend into the crowd from where I had been observing, keeping my eyes well hidden under my hat. I took a slow human's pace—I wasn't in any particular hurry. Most people were interested in going either to the theatre to see the new show or to the amusement park down near the water. I had decided to go to the theatre even though I knew I was tempting fate. The smell of all the human blood was already making excess venom well in my mouth and my throat burn with intensity. I could only imagine how bad it would be—for the humans anyway—being trapped in a confined space with me feeling this way.

I would have to feed tonight and soon.

I sighed in irritation as I moved down the footpath, not really listening to all the internal chatter of the people around me, when a panicky young woman's voice caught my attention. It had just the right touch of fear, and as I concentrated, I could hear her heels clicking down one of the many dark stone allies. She would be easy enough to find.

Careful not to alert others around me, I silently slipped into the closest ally and then raced in the direction of the woman's thoughts, aware that her panic was rising every second. Her thoughts of fear was deafening as I neared.

I kept to the shadows as I rounded the corner, the scents of fear, alcohol, salt, and steel touched my senses, as well as the more pungent smell of rotting food in the nearby dumpster. A well dressed man hovered above the woman—he was clearly middle class—face covered by his dark fedora hat. The woman was crying now, tears spilling onto her partly fitted blue dress. She was twisting one of the ruffles on her skirt around her finger, her thoughts wild, trying to figure out how she had gotten herself into her current situation. I could see the man was standing over her now, his cocky mouth grinning as she begged him to let her go. The man's thoughts turned to thinking about reaching out to touch the woman's short blonde hair, wondering what it would feel like.

I watched the man caress his belt affectionately, his thoughts calculating how he would use the blade concealed there on his latest victim after he was done satisfying his sexual needs. He then thought about returning to the crowds on the streets, knowing no one would be aware of his latest crime.

I didn't need any more convincing.

Faster than either two could blink; I stepped up behind the man, grabbed him by back of his jacket, and threw him into the far wall just hard enough to stun him. The woman gasped, her green eyes whipping up to meet my hard cold black ones.

"Leave, now," I ordered, making my voice smooth—laced with the local accent—but stern. She was mentally debating whether to figure out a way to thank me or to just leave and be thankful. Still indecisive, she opened and closed her mouth a few times as she touched her short blonde hair. I visibly and slowly shifted my body towards the crumpled heap of the man on the ground, trying to give her the message to leave. I knew he would be coming around soon. His breathing was already starting to quicken.

She seemed to get the idea then, giving me a slight nod before running out of the alley, her thoughts now clearly on her family and her brush with death. I listened till her voice became faint, knowing that I had saved the young girl's life that night. I turned my focus back to the man.

The man was stirring now, his thoughts hazy and scattered. His breathing was becoming more laboured and a small moan escaped from his lips. His heart thudded thickly and my demon was laughing, knowing what was coming next.

I debated for a moment whether to let the man come to complete consciousness before I drained him of his life. From the look I got into his mind, he had lured, raped and killed many women for his pleasure before this night. As much as I would have liked this man to suffer as his victims suffered, I needed a clean kill. In two swift steps I reached the man and let my hunting instincts take over.

As his cooling body lay on the ground, I tore his clothing and flesh randomly, making it look like he had been in a fight rather then being attacked by a vampire.

Destroy evidence. That was a fundamental rule.

I tossed his body into the dumpster, his body already an after thought. I walked out of the ally, smoothing my dress jacket, my thoughts now on whether I should go to the theatre as planned or go down to the docks to the amusement park. I fixed my hat slightly and decided I still wished to go to the theatre. My now bright crimson eyes, I was certain, wouldn't be noticed in the dark in my own private box.

It promised to be a good show that night. Set on my decision, I once more became a part of the sea of humans on the streets, my thirst at the moment at bay.

~~~*~*~~~

Barely two seconds had passed as I had re-lived this old memory, and I continued the conversation with my beloved Bella, my next words filled with every bit of truth as I had felt at the time.

"But as time went on …"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this. I wanna thank the lovely dream-2me bringing to my attention that I actually uploaded the _wrong_ file!! Please review!!


End file.
